Passion
by InuKitti
Summary: When Ikuto, a Rockstar known as Tsuki, discovers Hina is Amu, Who hides her identity, he blackmails her into dating him. Will one boy ruin all that Amu set Hina to be? Or will love blossom? -!AMUTO!- Rated M for Language. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Heather: Hi!**

**Amu: Don't 'Hi!' Us. Why wont you update Our uncertain love story?**

**Ikuto: Yeah!**

**Heather: Cuz i have writers block... but okay, lets get on with the story! Oh, and OULS( Our uncertain Love Story) Will be updated soon!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Busted!**

* * *

_Click, Click, Click! _All you could hear was the clicks of heels as a female figure walked onto the dark stage as the cheering crowd hushed. Soft, yet upbeat music started to play as the clicks of her heels continued as she made her way to the stage. She stopped and started singing, the stage still dark.

"Hurry up and wait so close but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste but you just can't touch

You wanna show the world but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face and the door keeps slamming

Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting  
We live and we learn to take" The lighted suddenly flased onto the stage, illuminating the singer's glittering pink hair and warm amber eyes. She was wearing a caff length red dress with a tight waist to emphasize her curves and sequins around the heart cut to emphasize her perky breasts, and red 6" heels. She was Hinamori Amu, known on stage as Hina. The dress swirled around her caffs as she brought a red-studded Microphone to her cherry red lips to sing the chorus.

"One step at a time there's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen  
That we find the reasons why, one step at a time" The audience put their hands together and clap in time to the beat of the music. Hina Caught her breath, And started singing again.

"You believe and you doubt  
You're confused and got it all figured out  
Everything that you always wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours if they only knew! You wanna show the world but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face and the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting  
We live and we learn to take" Hina held out the microphone towards the crowd, and they started singing along.

"One step at a time there's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen  
That we find the reasons why, one step at a time" She Brought the mic back up to her lips so she could sing the next verse, her shapely hips swaying in time with the music. Her smile was as bright as the sun. She really loved to sing.

"When you can't wait any longer  
But there's no end in sight  
It's the faith that makes you stronger  
The only way we get there is one step at a time."

" To take one step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly, or falling in love  
It's gonna happen when it's supposed to happen  
And we find the reasons why  
One step at a time." Hina brought the Microphone back up to her face so she could sing the next verse. She moved her hips in time with the beat in the music.

" If you can't wait any longer! But there's no end in sight. It's the faith that makes you stronger! The only way we'll get there… Is one step at a time! " The Music tinkled in the background, then suddenly got louder as Hina started singing again.

" To take one step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly, or falling in love

It's gonna happen when it's supposed to happen  
And we find the reasons why  
One step at a time

One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly, or falling in love  
It's gonna happen when it's supposed to happen  
And we find the reasons why  
One step at a time." Hina walked off the stage as the music stopped, and you could hear the clicks of Hina's heels again. After she was gone, the fans started shuffling out toward Hina's dressing room, She was signing autographs. Hina was waiting at the door with a stack of photographs of her and a red sharpie.

* * *

" Okay, everybody, line up!" Ikuto Tsukiyomi stood at the very end of the long line, wearing thick rimmed glasses that still made him look attractive, and contacts that turned his eyes an ugly brown, his deep blue hair shimmering and shining in the florescent hallway lights. He was a disguised singer, him and Hina both( Like Hannah Montana! XD), and his stage name was 'Tsuki'. He sort of recognized Hina as a girl from his 10th grade class, she looked like a girl named Amu. ' She looks like Amu…. Hinamori Amu….. Hinamori…. Hina….. Hmmm…..' He rolled this thought around in his head multiple times as his turn to see Hina Quickly approaching.

" Next!" Hina smiled cheerfully as Ikuto's turn came. He recognized her voice.

" … Amu?" Ikuto said, going out on a limb.

" I-Ikuto?" Her eyes shot open as she looked up. " I-I mean, Is Ikuto your name?"

" I never told you my name." Ikuto smirked, knowing this was indeed Hinamori Amu. " I wonder what Tokyo High School would think, do and say if they found out that the famous Hina attended school at their school…." Ikuto noticed that they were the only two people in the hallway. He pulled Amu and himself into a nearby storage closet.

" Wh-What are you doing?" Amu stammered, surprised, as Ikuto closed the door then switched on the dim light.

" Recognize me?" Ikuto smirked as he pulled out the contacts that turned his beautiful sapphire eyes an ugly, muddy brown. Amu gasped in recognition.

" Ts-Tsuki?" Amu's eyes bulged. ( Tsuki means 'Moon' in Japanese, and fans usually refer to him as 'Moon'). " Ikuto, What is going on?"

" I'm Tsuki, and Hina, your Amu." Ikuto pushed Amu up against the wall and put his hands on the wall beside her head on each side, his lips inches away from hers.

" P-Please don't tell anyone!" Amu begged and blushed.

" Okay." Ikuto replied, staying in the same position.

" Wh-What? Seriously?" Amu's shock showed on her face and within her voice.

" On one condition. Be my girlfriend."

* * *

**Heather: Ohoho! How was it? good I hope.**

**Amu: I dont think I like this story... **

**Ikuto: I do! 5 reviews and Heather will update.**

**Amu: Please, no!**

**Heather: 5 is such a small amount, so... review!**


	2. His Hurt

**Heather: Sooo... I've been neglecting this story for so long. I got double the reviews i asked for, but i didn't update.**

**Ikuto: -Whispers- **

**Amu: Whatever, Heather.**

**Heather: I'M SO SORRY! Lets get on with the chapter... Okay...?**

* * *

**© 2012-2013. Heather Boone.**  
**I do not own _Shugo Chara!_ or any of the characters created by Peach Pit, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story. I also do not own the songs included in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: His hurt**

* * *

" I... uh... no!" Amu quickly whipped her head to the side, and Ikuto's lips landed onto her creamy, soft cheek. He slowly pulled away and grinned.

" Well, see you later, _Amu-chaaan_." Ikuto chuckled and drawled out her name as he left the cool janitors closet, and left the deserted hallway. Amu just stared after him in embarassment, her hand resting atop the cheek Ikuto kissed. _He's... He's just weird! __But I need to find out who he is underneith the prick that is showing outside..._

Amu quickly walked out of the janitors closet, into her dressing room, a splendid idea floating around her head. She is going to see who this Ikuto is, and she's gonna have to go undercover for it. Little did she know Ikuto was going to do the same thing.

* * *

" Amu-Chan, please don't do anything stupid." Amu's manager, Rima-san, handed Amu two tickets to Ikuto's show that he was doing tonight. Amu laughed.

" Rima-chan, I'll be fine." Amu looked at her petit manager and smiled.

" Rima-san, I will take care of Amu." Hazuki Suna( my OC!), Amu's Best friend, weaved her arm around Amu's elbow, and smiled at Rima.

" Hazuki-chan, please take care of Amu." Rima sighed.

" Okay!" Hazuki smiled and winked, pulling Amu out of the door.

* * *

Hazuki and Amu stood in line for the concert, clad in wigs and fashionable dresses. Amu was wearing a dark blue wig and a red and blue dress that went to her knees, which swished around her legs every time she took a step. Hazuki was wearing a pink wig with blonde highlights, and a red sleeveless dress that flowed 2 inches above her knees. They were both wearing black 4 inch heels. Amu thought they looked pretty good, and not Hina and Zuki, the best friends who have done countless duets together.

" Ticket." A big, burly man held out his thick hands, indicating the tickets. Amu held thim out and he tore off the ends and handed the ends back. " First row, middle seats. Enjoy the show."

Amu nodded and pulled Hazuki in behind her, making their way to their seats. They were smack dab n the middle of the first row, as the big man had said. Amu and Hazuki sunk into to soft chairs and waited for the lights to dim.

All of a sudden, the stadium went pich black, and loud cheering erupted throughout the stadium as sparks shot out from the stage, raining on the silhouette of a man. Rock music blared out as the man's profile got clearer. then he started to sing.

"I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal, this animal

I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
[ From: . ]

Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal I have become." Ikuto thrust out the mic as the song finished, panting. from this close place on the stage, Amu could search his eyes. The lights were shining in them, making the color light sapphire. Oh, his eyes. They held so much pain and hatred. Amu hoped to help him, even though he may be a prick. She sighed and made her way out of stadium, Hazuki trailing behind her.

* * *

Hazuki went home, and Amu opened her bedroom door. She collapsed on her bed, and mentally prepared herself for concert tomorrow night.

* * *

**The next day, at 6:00 pm**

* * *

Ikuto made his way to the concert hall where Hina's concert was going to be held. He had on a black wig and sunglasses to hide his identity. He quickly got into the concert hall and sat in the front row, in the middle right seats. Amu quickly made her way out, clad in a red half shirt and red frilly skirt. Her pale stomach taunted him, but he shook his head. She's just another singer whom he was going to ruin. Amu 's band started playing and she started to sing a song which was about as rock as she'll get.

"Right right, turn off the lights,  
We're gonna lose our minds tonight,  
What's the deal, yo?

I love when it's all too much,  
5am turn the radio up  
Where's the rock and roll?" Amu paused to smile at the cheering crowd, and to wink at the undercover Ikuto. _She is to cute! _Ikuto shook his head._ Damn it, what am I thinking? _He sighed.

"Party Crasher,  
Penny Snatcher,  
Call me up if you want gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?" Ikuto chuckled at the gangster part, but payed close attention to the way Amu's hips moved as the music got more upbeat.

"So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
In all the right ways,  
All my underdogs,  
We will never be never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass" Amu jumped up and down, then threw the head band she was wearing into the crowd, causing a big uproar behind Ikuto.

"Slam slam, oh hot damn  
What part of party don't you understand,  
Wish you'd just freak out (freak out already)  
Can't stop, coming in hot,  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
It's so on right now (so fuckin on right now)

Party Crasher,  
Penny Snatcher,  
Call me up if you want gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?" Amu paused, and scanned the crowd.

"So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
In all the right ways,  
All my underdogs,  
We will never be never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass" The music quickly got quieter.

"So if you're too school for cool,  
And you're treated like a fool,  
You can choose to let it go  
We can always, we can always,  
Party on our own" Amu smiled and pointed into the crowd, and yelled, " Lets party on our own!"

"So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
In all the right ways,  
All my underdogs,  
We will never be never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
In all the right ways,  
All my underdogs,  
We will never be never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass!" Amu panted, stated a thank you into the mic, and walked off the stage, ruffling up her pink hair as she left.

_I need to know more about her... _Ikuto thought, but little did he know Amu was thinking the exact same thing, and a plan was already hatching in her mind...

* * *

**Heather: Okay, this chapter sucked. I made up this filler chapter on the spot, soo... I have the chapters planned out up until chapter five, and they will be much better than this suck ass one. I just had to fill the space between chapter one and the first chapter 2 i made that will become chapter 3. Sorry if this is confusing.**

**Ikuto: It is.**

**Amu: Don't worry about it heather, okay? :]**

**Heather: Okay...**

**Ikuto: So, 10 reviews for Heather to update. Are you up to it?**

**Amu: Review!**

**Heather: Ja Ne for now! Bye!**


	3. Amu's Plan

**Heather: So. It's been a while.**

**Amu: Hai! What took you so long?**

**Ikuto: I don't care if your back or not...**

**Amu: Ikuto!**

**Heather: eh... Who cares what you care about? Well, ANYWAYS, I'm back now that's all that matters.**

**Amu: Yeah, she broke her right hand!**

**Heather: It hurt lol, so I couldn't draw, write, type or anything else until it at least partially healed. And it did, so here it is! :3**

**Amu: She doesn't own us!**

**Heather: Cuz if I did, Tadase wouldn't even exist!**

**Ikuto: Yeah!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Amu's Plan**

* * *

Amu stood outside of a big mansion, which was the home of the famous Tsuki, and straitened the shimmery blue pigtailed wig on mer head and smoothed down the stolen maids uniform. She walked through the big mansion doors only to be greeted by a long line of maids.

" Hey, you! You're late! Ikuto-Sama could be here any second!" One blond maid at the front screeched.

" Gomen Nasai, Sempai, but I lost track of time." Amu Straightened her fake glasses and looked at the floor.

" Well don't let it happen again, lord knows what Ikuto-Sama would do if he found out one of his maids were late." She scolded lightly.

" Hai." Amu swiftly walked to the back of the line, the short heels of her shoes echoing on the marble flooring.

" Konichiwa, I am Mina! Watashi no namae?( I think this is how you say 'What's your name?'. sorry if I'm mistaken.)" A busty red-headed maid cheerfully chirped.

" I am A... Ayako." Amu smiled a cheerful smile back, just as the doors opened.

In one whole mass, all the maids bowed, leaving Amu scrambling to get in sync with them.

Amu flustered, then said with the rest of the maids, " Welcome home, Ikuto-Sama!" She did her best to seem like any other maid, but it seemed to not make any difference. Ikuto's Black shoes stopped right in front of her.

'Is my hair showing? Does he know its me?' Amu wracked her brain.

" You. What's your name?" Ikuto's husky voice rang throughout the large room.

" Uhm, my name is Ayako, Ikuto-Sama." Amu gritted her teeth at the formality. She then gasped when she felt Ikuto's index finger pushing her chin up to where her amber orbs clashed with his sapphire ones.

" Ayako... After your done with work." Then, he just walked off. She then noticed everyone's eyes on her. Her face burned as she looked down.

The rest of the day, the maids made her cook, wash dishes, wax the floor, clean windows, and much more. When she was finally done with all of her duties, she was wiped out.

Amu went up to the second floor and knocked on Ikuto's door, and after hearing him give her consent to open the door, she pushed the mahogany doors open, only to be greeted by a shirtless Ikuto.

" I-I-I'm so sorry, Ikuto-sama!" Amu blushed and covered her eyes with her small hands.

" Its fine, Ayako. I'm about to take a shower, just sit on the bed and wait." and with that, he walked into the bathroom and shut the door, the sound of running water turning on almost immediately.

Amu sat down on the bed, startled buy it softness. She swiftly layed down and closed her eyes. she fell asleep not worrying about the consequences, or what Ikuto would say.

- about 10 minutes later -

Ikuto walk out of the bathroom wearing a black pair of jeans that hugged his waist. He spotted "Ayako" asleep on his bed, and it really irked him, until he spied a thick strand of pink hair peeking out under the blue. He smirked and crossed the last few feet to his bed.

he sat down and pulled a pigtail, the whole mass of hair coming with it and glossy pink hair fell to her shoulders. Ikuto removed Amu's glasses and started stroking her hair, softly smiling. 'Too bad I have to eliminate her... but a kiss couldn't hurt...' He lowered his lips to hers, and kissed her softly.

He pulled back, sighed, and lifted the sleeping girl into his arms, pulled the midnight blue comforter and midnight blue silk sheets down, and sat Amu back down into the space void of blankets, her head resting on a blue satin pillow. He slipped into the bed beside her, and pulled the blankets back up. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist and slowly fell asleep listening to her soft, even breathing.

- Morning -

Amu opened her eyes, squinting through the bright morning light. She looked around.

'Where am I? this isn't my room...' Amu tried to sat up, but something kept her down. Rather, someone.

Amu turned her head, and saw a sleeping Ikuto, his features illuminated by the light, his pale skin glowing and his dark blue hair shining and perfectly framing his handsome features. Amu trailed her index finger on his chin, tracing his jaw line.

'He looks like a... a god...' She thought, entranced. He stirred, making Amu squeak and remover her hand, only to tangle it into his silky blue hair and move her head to his bare chest and close her eyes again, only to be jolted awake by the door slamming open, and a young-looking blond woman strolling in, clad in a light green dress. She saw Amu, and her eyes widened in shock.

" What are you doing in my sons bed?" Amu blushed and fumbled to answer, only to be interrupted by a sleepy Ikuto.

" Mom... This is Hina, my girlfriend." Amu started to protest only to be interrupted by a questioning gaze from Ikuto. Then he yawned.

" Really? Nice to meet you, Hina-"

"Amu."

" Amu, I'm Souko. How long have you been dating my son?" Souko smiled happily.

" Uhm... Yesterday, I guess." Amu replied.

" Wow! I need to go tell Aruto!" Souko giggled and stood up.

" Who's Aruto?" Amu asked, puzzled.

" Ikuto's Father!" Souko left the room.

" Well, at least if mom tells dad, it would almost definitely get to the press." Ikuto yawned again, and stretched.

" What? No!" Amu whined.

* * *

**Heather: There it is. Sorry for the crap Ending.**

**Amu: It's 4:11 am!**

**Heather: Yeah, I've been writing since 3:00 am. I'm going to post it tomorrow at the library. I'm writing on my andraid, then I email it to myself. Its pretty cool if I don't say so myself.**

**Ikuto: Well, ANYWAYS, Review for chapter 4! **

**Amu: We need 15 reviews this time!**

**Heather: I need motivation, peoples! **

**Ikuto: Soo...**

**Amu, Ikuto, and Heather: REVIEW!**

**Heather: Ja Ne for now! Heather ish tired. -_-**


End file.
